


Hannibal Crossing

by vipjuly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Off-screen OC Deaths, Post-Fall (Hannibal), seriously so much fluff it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: In an effort to curb Will's lingering anxiety, Hannibal prescribes him to play Animal Crossing: New Horizons.Eventually, it becomes a good distraction for the both of them.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 132





	Hannibal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> ofc another concoction from myself and [dontbelasagnax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax) x  
> if you don't play animal crossing:  
> a) i tried to write this in a way that you don't need to know anything about it  
> b) wtf are u doing during this pandemic

Though Will had exceeded any of his own expectations after flinging himself and Hannibal over a cliff, his mental health still occasionally dipped. Small things, mostly. He could never get rid of the nightmares, but waking up in Hannibal's arms tended to quell his frayed nerves. Instead, little things set him off. If a dog stayed outside too long he was sure it was lost. If Hannibal took too long on an errand he had surely been caught. If someone looked at Will too long in the fish market-- 

Despite being officially together and having put their past... mostly behind them, Will tended to look over his shoulder. With all the trouble they had gone through both with and because of each other, they were in love, but still prickly. Not of their own volition, and they surely didn't hold it against each other, but it was still a fact. 

Unorthodox as it was, Hannibal still therapized Will. Not because the doctor felt it necessary, but because Will still requested it. So on Tuesdays at eight p.m. they met in the study for one hour, as doctor and patient, and Will felt better for it. 

One such Tuesday, Will couldn't contain his knee jiggles. He felt Hannibal's bordeaux eyes trained on his leg, which made him squirm further, and then Hannibal spoke. 

"Do you enjoy video games, Will?" 

"What?" Will snapped his head up, narrowing his brows at his partner. 

"Video games," Hannibal said simply. 

Will's eyes narrowed farther. "Can you even name a video game?" 

"More than you think." Hannibal crossed his legs, then laced his fingers over the curve. 

"You are... prescribing me to play video games," Will said with scrutiny. 

"Just one in particular." Shifting, Hannibal reached to the end table next to him, reaching down to open the cubby. He procured a turquoise purse of some sort, holding out the zippered-shut item toward Will. When he didn't take it right away, Hannibal shook it. 

Suspiciously, Will took the case. It was moderately hefty, the case decorated in a cute leaf design. He set it in his lap, unzipped it, and then stared at the Nintendo Switch staring back at him. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to Hannibal. 

"You can't be serious." 

Primly, Hannibal sat back and laced his fingers over his knee again. Expression smooth, he blinked mildly at Will. "It is in your lap, Will. Surely I am serious." 

Flattening his lips, Will picked the Switch up, pressing the home button to turn the screen on. "Is it loaded?" 

"I put a few games on there I thought you would enjoy," Hannibal nodded. "Specifically, I think Animal Crossing would be a great tool to calm your mind and soothe your twitches." 

Will's lip quirked. "Does my fidgeting bother you, doctor?" 

"Not at all." 

Curiously, Will started clicking around. He settled back in his chair, booting up Animal Crossing. The cute loading screen brought a smile to his lips, unbidden. "I'm surprised, Hannibal." 

"Pleasantly, I hope." 

Will darted his gaze up to his partner, then chuckled. "I'll give it a shot when I have some time." 

"Do tell me how you find it." 

\-- 

One month later, while Hannibal was relaxing on the couch in the living room, Will wandered in with his Switch in his hands. He looked up often enough to make sure he didn't trip over his dogs or the furniture, but once he arrived at where Hannibal was sitting, looking immaculate in a white linen suit with a powder blue silk shirt, he climbed on. The slip of his cotton pants over Hannibal's clothing rustled softly, Hannibal holding his book to the side to make sure it didn't get knocked free from his hands. Settling on the doctor's lap, Will turned the Switch around so the screen so Hannibal could see his island. 

"Ah," Hannibal said warmly. 

"Look." Will said. Almost cutely. 

Carefully, Hannibal took the device. It took him just a second to figure out the controls, and then he was taking Will's villager all across the island. Neither he nor Hannibal perused the internet save to make sure their coast was clear, but he'd managed to see enough in passing to know many sites offered help and ideas for the game. He'd stubbornly refused to look at them, deciding to do as much as he could without help or influence. Once he thought he'd been satisfied with his own design, he chose to peruse--and that had been a mistake. He'd been fascinated at the talent of other island developers. He made sure to not linger around too long on things but he gleaned enough information to help further his own island along.

It was a cottagecore theme. Wooden items, many trees, cross breeds of all the flowers; he managed to figure out how to get his animals as he wanted them, kicking out any he didn't like and spoiling those he did… which ultimately ended up with him having all dogs. And one deer. He was proud of his island, a physical retreat similarly colored but stroked differently than his mind palace. There was no darkness to be found here.

"This is quite the island, Will," Hannibal complimented genuinely. His bordeaux eyes flickered back and forth on the screen as Will's villager walked around Wendigo Isle. "How do you feel when you play?"

"Numb," Will replied, "but in a good way. I… turn it on when I feel my fingers and toes start to twitch and it shuts them off immediately."

They lived together, entwined, but still had their independence; Hannibal with a modest psychiatric practice and Will working mostly at home creating beautiful lures for the local fishermen. Mostly Will played during Hannibal's business hours, which kept him from getting so engrossed in the game he couldn't function. 

"And your mind?"

Will smiled wryly. "It is aptly consumed and perfectly occupied."

Hannibal's eyes were glittering with warmth reserved only for Will as he looked up to meet his gaze. "It seems my unorthodox treatments finally work to your advantage."

Rolling his eyes, Will took the Switch back and leaned in to press a kiss to Hannibal's cheek. "Yes, doctor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to win a fishing tourney."

\--

In the marketplace, a man bumped into both Will and Hannibal, cursing them out in the native language and shooting fire from his eyes as he took in their hooked elbows and close positioning. Will used his limited knowledge of curse words in the language to tell him how he felt, and then the man was stalking off, bumping into others in the crowd without so much as a backward glance. 

Letting out an annoyed huff, Will glanced up to Hannibal, unsurprised to see his jaw slightly clenched and his eyes trained on the back of the man's head.

"C'mon," Will mumbled, tugging his partner gently. "Marseille will be out of honey if we don't get there soon."

Hours later, Hannibal was still irked. He wouldn't be so careless to give any obvious sign of it, but Will knew when he walked into the kitchen to help with dinner and instead of preparing the vegetables, Hannibal swept the blade of his knife over the honing steel with determined focus. 

Reaching out, Will gently stilled the doctor's hand. "I think it's plenty sharp."

Holding back a sigh, Hannibal nodded. He held the knife to Will, handle out. "Please dice the carrots."

Taking the knife, Will watched Hannibal out of the corner of his eye. "We can't kill him."

"How unfortunate," Hannibal said blandly.

"Give it a few weeks."

Opening the fridge, Hannibal pulled the packaged meat out prepared from last week's catch. "I shall."

Will watched Hannibal unwrap the surly fisherman that had said his lures were prettier than Will's. He looked at Hannibal's features and, unable to detect a lie, returned to dicing. 

Denying Hannibal a hunt was always a gamble.

\--

"Here."

The following morning, Hannibal looked up from his book as he watched Will carefully push his steaming espresso aside to replace it with his Switch. Bordeaux eyes flicked up to Will's, then down again. 

"Don't be obtuse," Will snipped. "You need to relax, too. I've set it up so you can live on my island."

"Will…" Hannibal closed his book, setting it aside. "This is your safe space."

" _You_ are also my safe space. Which is why I don't need you pouting around because you can't hunt."

Throat clicking with a swallow, Hannibal delicately picked up the Switch. "Are you sure?"

Will was already walking away. "I'm heading down to the port."

\--

Their opposite schedules allowed them to split the Switch fairly. Every time Will logged on he could see Hannibal's progress from tent, to house, to terra forming and deep sea diving. Hannibal's side of the island had been customized to look like something out of a Gothic fairy tale, dark colors and intricate paths. Curiously, Will went to the tailor's to check the design portal.

His jaw dropped.

Hannibal had created _beautiful_ custom design paths, the very same ones that decorated his side of the island, as well a few that would suit Will's side. He had patterns for clothes as well, many of them mimicking the suits he currently owned, and some favorites from the past that had suffered an unfortunate fate.

There were also clothes for Will. He could tell from the difference in styles that Hannibal had designed them for him. Smiling to himself, he changed his character into a long coat/sweater combo with jeans, then carried on. It had been three weeks since suggesting Hannibal play as well, and it had definitely been the right choice.

Their symbiosis was lovely as usual and to boot, Hannibal's murderous urges curbed significantly. 

He'd never been more thankful for Dr. Lecter's unorthodox psychiatry.

\--

Will's free time was almost obnoxious. He couldn't spend all of it playing a video game (his eyes were much too old for that) but his lure business didn't keep him majorly occupied. Outside of that he walked Winston (the only dog he'd been brave enough to send for) along the beach, did some fishing himself, and spent time building various things. Their property wasn't gigantic but it had quite a bit of free space; he'd built a shed, hoed a flower garden for Hannibal, and more recently had started crafting his own canoe. They'd been living in this peaceful coastal town for three years, and hadn't really done much to put their personal touches on the outside as much as the inside. Hannibal was the interior decorator. Will liked to build something from nothing. 

On a day in the hot afternoon sun spent saw-kerfing cottonwood planks, Will took his sweaty self inside for a tall glass of water. He couldn't sense Hannibal nearby, which was odd for this time of day. He wandered around the house in search of him. The bedroom door was ajar, and as he peeked in, his newly trained nose smelt something sticky cloying the air.

"Hannibal?" Will ventured.

There was a Hannibal-shaped lump on the bed covered with the heavy blankets. Pinching the front of his shirt to fan himself and air out his sweat, he stepped fully into the room and to the bed. Gently, he reached to pull the blankets down a fraction. His nose wrinkled.

"You're sick."

Hannibal grunted, preventing Will from pulling the blankets down to expose his forehead. Will tugged a bit harder. Hannibal relented, sending him a watery glare. 

"Have you ever been sick?"

"I can't recall," Hannibal's raspy voice replied.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Will put the back of his hand to his partner's forehead. Fever. Standing, he turned to leave. "I'll make soup."

"Will," Hannibal croaked.

Will glanced back. Was Hannibal… pouting?

"Marseille's soup?"

It was the only pre-made soup in the house that Hannibal would eat. Will was thankful for it. There was no way he would be able to make soup from scratch for his ailing lover. Offering a small smile, he nodded. "Marseille's soup."

Twenty minutes later he was bringing a serving tray to the bedroom. Hannibal had propped himself up against the headboard with a mountain of pillows, the Switch in his hands and a tissue delicately stuffed up his right nostril. He put the game aside so Will could put the tray in its place, looking over the soup and bread and bowl of assorted fruit with appreciation.

"Thank you," he said, voice raw but now with pitch.

Will held up two bottles. "Dayquil or Nightquil?"

Hannibal squinted. 

"Well, this country's closest replication."

"I think I would like to sleep more."

Dutifully, Will measured out the tiny cup of the blue liquid, setting it next to the glass of orange juice. "How are you feeling?"

"Discontent."

Snorting, Will sat on the edge of the bed again. "Are you the type of human that gets sick once every ten years?"

"I can't recall being sick at all in adulthood," Hannibal mused, picking up his spoon for a sip of soup. He paused, removed the tissue from his nostril, then continued.

"Must be nice," Will hummed.

Hannibal's eyes roved over to him. "Encephalitis aside, I have never seen you sick."

"Redneck immune system," he joked.

"As a child you must have been fragile."

"Yes," he admits. "The precursor for encephalitis is a weak immune system. Viral infections. Would've been nice to know."

"The medication helped immensely." Hannibal said with no guilt.

"And a change in scenery." Will said with no accusation. "Moving to paradise was the best thing that happened to my brain."

"And body," Hannibal murmured, very obviously letting his eyes rest on Will's tan, exposed biceps.

Laughing, Will nudged the soup bowl a fraction closer to Hannibal. "Eat, so I can tuck you in and you can stop annoying me."

Hannibal's eyes sparkled. "Of course, Will."

\--

Will joined Hannibal on the couch, curling into his side. Normally he wasn't one for "cuddles" but Hannibal had the Switch in his hands, focused on whatever he was doing. Will was pleased to see that he'd caught Hannibal in the middle of creating a custom design. It was a new flag for their island; a Gothic castle with an oak tree and a subtly colored pansexual flag. 

"Creating art pixel by pixel is difficult," Will said.

"I have never been fond of digital art," Hannibal replied. "I feel it takes the intimacy out of creation."

"Yet you are capable of mini masterpieces."

"Creating something one square at a time is delightfully mind numbing."

Will rested his cheek on Hannibal's shoulder, watching his elegant thumbs move the joysticks around. 

"This," Hannibal's tone turned cheeky, "is my design."

Immediately Will stood from the couch, long strides taking him out of the living room as he said over his shoulder, "That was a terrible joke." His lips were quirked. Hannibal's chuckle followed him.

\--

"I have found something… interesting."

Will glanced up from his magnifying lens, spotting Hannibal in the doorway of his craft room. He paused in wrapping his lure so he wouldn't prick himself. "Oh?"

"Do you recall the update that made dream uploads possible?"

"Yeah," Will returned his attention to his lure. "Did you find a nice island?"

"Someone found _our_ nice island and posted about it in a forum along with our dream address."

Slowly, Will lifted his gaze back to Hannibal. "...You follow a forum."

Hannibal didn't look bothered. "I share my designs."

Humming, Will continued to wrap the hair from the rude man at the market from months ago around the hook. "And?"

"Our island is quite the hot topic. Many are fascinated at the duality of it."

"It is a direct reflection of our tastes," Will said wryly.

"Yes. I've come to inform you that an apparently well-known YouTuber has asked for an interview."

Will's shoulders raised nearly to his ears, his fingers pausing to tremble. "You denied."

"I said neither yes or no."

"How on earth could we do it?" He sat back in his chair, leveling Hannibal with a steady glare. "We can't appear on camera."

"The beauty of the internet, dear Will, is that you can be as anonymous as you wish."

Narrowing his eyes, Will drummed his fingers on the surface of the table. "...If you think we could pull it off-- _anonymously_ \--I suppose we could… grant an interview."

"Splendid." Hannibal said with his usual aristocracy. "I will negotiate the terms."

When he left, Will sighed. He was flattered that people enjoyed their island that much, but of course he was hesitant. Every scan of the wires in America informed them that while theirs was not an active case, it was far from forgotten. Jack Crawford had retired, but Miriam Lass had waded through Hell and high water to take his place. She was unlikely to ever give up. 

Then again, he doubted anyone would be searching for them in Animal Crossing. He'd willingly turn himself in if anyone made _that_ connection.

\--

Two days later, Hannibal and Will sat at their computer, wearing headsets and sat positioned in front of microphones. A voice scrambler was set up--it wouldn't alter their voices too noticeably, but enough to dispel any suspicions, especially if anyone familiar with their case happened to be listening in. The YouTuber, Michael Picard, had agreed to have them on his podcast for the interview. No cameras allowed. 

Today Will and Hannibal were Alec and Bjarke. 

The messaging app pinged, Will swallowed his nerves, and Hannibal answered.

"Hello, Michael."

"Hello, Alec and…"

"Bjarke," Hannibal said, not bothering to hide his accent. The voice modulator pitched his voice half an octave higher. 

"Bjarke," Michael repeated to the best of his ability. They were conferencing audio, but Michael was streaming live to his YouTube. They had to be cautious.

"Close enough," Will joked.

"It's so good to have you two on the air with me! So far we have over a thousand viewers."

"Impressive," Will commented.

"Once people learned that it was a couple inhabiting the island, your popularity soared."

Will arched an eyebrow. Hannibal asked, "Why would that be?"

"Well, most of my audience are women, so…" Michael trailed off.

Will's other brow arched. "So…?"

"You two really _aren't_ online a lot, huh?"

"We live remotely," Hannibal said. "There are much more important things to do than surf the internet."

"That's why it was so hard to get ahold of you," Michael surmised.

"Yes," Hannibal replied politely. 

"Well, I've never had to explain it but- um- as soon as people found out two men of such duality occupied the same island, they ummm… started shipping you."

Will barked out a laugh, the modulator making his voice deeper. "I know what that is."

Hannibal's nose scrunched.

"Shipping is short for "relationship". When people ship something they're showing support… and even fangirling over them."

"Fangirling." Hannibal said blandly.

Both Will and Michael laughed.

"It's flattering, I guess?" Will ventured.

"I find it interesting," Michael said, "that you have fangirls even though all anyone has seen of you is your island."

"Perhaps the nature of the island is intriguing," Will hummed. 

"It most definitely is," Michael agreed. "Gay couples, however, tend to be glorified in media. So it's hard to say how many of your fans actually like your island, or are into the fact it's a real gay couple occupying it."

"They fetishize us," Hannibal supplies.

Michael laughed. "You said it, not me."

"Weird," Will said with a frown. "They don't even know what we look like."

"The imagination is a powerful tool," Hannibal reminded Will, as if he needed the reminder. "And now we have supplied them with our voices."

"Gee," Will grinned, "In my life I've experienced all types of humans, but this is a first."

"You can blame that on our lack of media consumption."

"I suppose our social circle also never really allowed us to see that side of the world."

"I think not. What do you suppose is the psyche of one such individual?"

"Many parts imaginative, some parts curious, and perhaps one part lonely," Will mused. "If it's truly mostly women romanticizing a relationship between two men it must be supplementing some kind of fantasy."

"Not a sexual one."

"No- I think it's emotional. Long term queer relationships are built heavily on trust and likeness. It's difficult for a queer person to feel one-hundred percent safe, so when they find another queer individual with whom they have a connection, they tend to hold on. I'm not diminishing heterosexual relationships," Will added, "but given the state of the world and the general oppression of the average queer person, those relationships are built differently. Stronger."

"Unfulfilled women finding third-party pleasure in a successful and loving relationship. Similar to reading a romance novel."

Nodding, he shared a smile with Hannibal.

"Woah," Michael said. They both twitched a little, having forgotten he was on the line. "Are you guys doctors?"

"No," they both replied.

Michael laughed, his tone disbelieving. "Right. No super personal questions. Bjarke said you two would be happy to discuss your relationship, since that's what the fangirls really want. How long have you two been together?"

Will tried to do the math in his head, but Hannibal answered first. "Eight years."

Will squinted. "The first two don't count."

Hannibal sent him a mild smile. "They do for me."

"Of course they do," Will grumbled.

"How did you two meet?"

"Our professional circles overlapped," Hannibal said. He must have prepared for these questions. 

"Was it love at first sight?"

Warm, glittering bordeaux eyes rested on Will. "Yes."

Will made a dramatic gagging noise. "Not for me."

"I brought you around in due time."

Again, Will squinted. "I had never even looked at a man twice, before you."

"Which is one of the reasons the chase was so invigorating," his partner replied, infuriatingly unruffled. 

"Oh?" Michael was intrigued. "What were your guy's tastes before you met?"

"I have never had a specific taste. Everyone has always been on the menu." Hannibal said. The thinly veiled joke made Will's lips twitch without his permission.

"And I never really considered anyone at all," Will said, surprisingly honest. "I might have considered myself asexual, at one point."

"What was the moment you knew you were falling, Alec?"

Meeting Hannibal's eyes, Will said, "Bjarke made a very big professional sacrifice for me. I had suspected before, but that was the tipping point."

Hannibal preened. 

"Love isn't love without sacrifice," Michael said. It wasn't a profound statement, but it was true. "What made you two decide to get Animal Crossing?"

"Alec is occasionally anxious and fidgety," Hannibal said without missing a beat. "I thought he could use an escape without actually having to go anywhere."

"That's the reason most people play the game, especially since the pandemic."

"Where we are, the pandemic has not sunk its claws. We are rather fortunate."

"And where is that?"

Hannibal's smile was sharp. "Nowhere worth mentioning."

Taking the hint, Michael moved on. "Bjarke, your custom paths and designs are in the top ten list of downloaded content."

"Are they?" Hannibal said with genuine surprise. 

"That's surprising?" Michael asks.

"Yes," Hannibal says, looking at Will, who can't take the smug expression off his features. 

"You're incredibly talented," Michael continues. "Are you an artist?"

"Of sorts," Will butts in. "Bjarke prefers pencil and paper."

"I won't ask if I can find any of your work, because I know the answer," Michael says with a good natured laugh. "What about you, Alec? What's one hobby that could define you?"

"Crafting," Will said. "Working with my hands keeps me occupied. Recently I've started building a canoe."

"You're like a textbook fairytale gay couple," Michael says with a chuckle. "Removed from society, living off the land and crafting your own wares."

"All we need to survive is each other," Hannibal said smoothly. 

"Well, that's all the time that Bjarke allowed me," Michael says with a small laugh. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to your newly discovered fans?"

"Our gates will be open on Thursday mornings, eight a.m. to ten a.m. pacific standard time. Please visit us," Hannibal said warmly. 

"Hear that, everyone? A chance to actually meet Alec and Bjarke--not just in your dreams! Thank you guys so much for allowing me to interview you."

"We would be happy to do it again," Hannibal said honestly. 

"Thank you, Michael," Will said.

"Bye!" 

"Goodbye."

When the call disconnected, Will sent Hannibal an amused look. "You'd do more interviews?"

"The "fangirl" psyche has me fascinated," Hannibal admitted. 

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course it does."

Leaning forward, Hannibal kissed Will softly. "You did wonderfully."

Unable to help his smile, Will leaned forward a bit. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," Hannibal pressed another kiss to his lips.

\--

"I've been in correspondence with Michael."

Will slid his gaze over his shoulder to where Hannibal sat at the table. He continued stirring the beer currently in a bowl on the counter, doing his best to flatten the carbonation with a fork. "And?"

"It seems, a month later, we are still the most viewed video on his channel."

Snorting, Will turned back to his task. "You know he's making money off of us."

"And who has interviewed us that has not?"

"Good point."

"Many fans are asking for a sequel."

"Hannibal," Will turned, leaning against the counter and folding his arms loosely across his chest to level his partner with his gaze. "One is enough."

Hannibal _pouted_. 

Will rolled his eyes, then scrubbed a hand over his mouth before saying, "Does it occupy you that well?"

"I've been doing research on these "fangirls", since our interview. I'm quite keen to learn more."

"Our island being broken for a whole morning while they tried to fly in wasn't enough of a lesson?"

"That was just funny." Hannibal's eyes glittered.

Sighing, Will turned back to his bowl of beer. "What do you have in mind?"

"Tutorials," Hannibal replied readily, "on how to make custom designs."

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad. Voiceover?"

"On screen instruction. Our voices, though disguised, are a gamble. Anyone who knows us would be able to tell if they were looking for us."

"Let the hype from our first interview die down a bit. Then, we can do another."

Hannibal stood up from the table to slip behind Will, wrapping powerful arms around his slender waist to bring their bodies together. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on any skin he could reach, up and down Will's neck. "You spoil me."

"You would be insufferable otherwise," Will said wryly. 

\--

Their life carried on. Animal Crossing was part of their daily routine. Hannibal started his own YouTube channel for tutorials on making custom designs. They kept in contact with Michael, doing interviews once every three months. Still checking all the wires, they were pleased that Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham were either presumed dead or long gone. Michael's viewers were none the wiser. Michael himself proved to be an honestly kind friend--a lifeline to the outside world, someone Hannibal and Will genuinely enjoyed.

Their island continued to be a hot topic. Their relationship, even hotter. It was interesting to be revered as a couple rather than despised. Hannibal did minor studies of fangirls in his spare time, using Michael as a resource and the gifts and letters they received on their island as another. Will was mildly terrified of the power of the average woman's mind, but Hannibal seemed at home. 

All in all, their "retirement" from the real world continued to be peaceful and stress-free.

Minus the usual urge for bloodlust, but that was neither here nor there.

Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, at peace in paradise.

On their real island, and their fantasy one.

**Author's Note:**

> where they live is undisclosed bc i didn't wanna do research!  
> this is so fluffy it makes me uncomfortable tbh :(  
> leave your switch friend code in the comments and let's be friends x  
>  **SW-0068-2065-4431**  
>  ps bjarke means "bear" hhhhhahhahfjdkl


End file.
